


A Quiet Night In

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Childhood Memories, FLUFF STORY, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Thunderfluff, childhood joking, night in, sleepy brothers (at the end)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 6





	A Quiet Night In

The day had been hard.

Oh so so hard.

Too many lives had been lost.

Too many people had been left grieving because of the loss of loved ones.

It hit Scott hard. But little bro Virgil was there for comfort. He always was. Always had been. Ever since day one when the IR organization first began. Scott felt so grateful to have a brother like Virgil.

Because of what had happened throughout the day, John came down from Five and joined them in the lounge. Kayo made everyone a mug of hot chocolate and they snuggled down to relax.

John and Alan had their own small conversation. Gordon tried to impress Kayo by telling her funny stories from his past. Kayo wasn’t amused. And Scott and Virgil stayed together. No one could never split those two up. Best buds forever they were.

Scott was still obviously sad about the day. But Virgil knew how to cheer him up. He brought back the old childhood hot chocolate prank. Well, it wasn’t really a prank but a joke. He dipped his finger into the whipped cream on the top and put a dollop on Scott’s nose.

Scott went cross-eyed as he tried to see it. Virgil laughed. “Oh, Scott you look ridiculous.”

“Do I now?” He smiled. “You don’t say,”

“Let me get that off you.” Kayo came round and wiped her finger across Scott’s nose. “All done,”

“Aw, I was gonna try and lick it off.”

“Yeah, I doubt you would’ve succeeded.”

Virgil and Scott rolled their eyes. Kayo was always serious and stern. Surely she must have had some fun when she was little. Virgil yawned.

“You tired?” Asked Scott.

“Yeah,”

“Don’t blame you. It’s nearly eleven at night. Do you want to sleep on me?”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Scott lay down a cushion from behind him and placed it on his lap. Virgil spun around and rested his head on it. He smiled up at Scott. This is what they used to do as kids. All the time actually. Scott stroked Virgil’s hair and then kissed his forehead.

“Yuck Scott!” Gordon pulled a grossed-out face from where he sat.

“Leave them, Gordon,” John soothed.

Virgil closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before his brain switched off and he was asleep.

Scott tipped his head back and rested it on the back of the sofa. He too drifted off pretty darn quick.

“Let’s go to bed,” John whispered. “Don’t wake them up. And I mean it, Alan.”

Kayo, Alan, John, and Gordon crept away without disturbing the sleepy duo. Kayo looked back at them and smiled before turning and following the boys to bed.


End file.
